legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P12/Transcript
(Rose is seen crawling around the house alone as she looks around for Emily) Rose: *sigh* Where are they? (Rose looks underneath a table before looking around her surroundings) Rose: I can understand why I lost track of Emily, but Lenny? Where'd he run off too? Emily: AHH!! (Rose hears Emily's scream as she crawls around the couch to find her crawling back from Lenny who slowly approaches) Lenny: Found.....you..... Emily: No! Stay back monster! Rose: Well, there's Lenny. Lenny: Me.....Found you.....Now.....eat! Emily: Eat?! (Rose peeks out of the corner) Rose: Hmmm, I'd like to see how these two play games. (Lenny suddenly jumps on top on Emily as she screams in terror. Lenny is then trying to nibble her neck as she laughs) Emily: NO STOP! STOP NIBBLING MY NECK!! Rose: Wow he's like those things people call vampires. Lenny: Game......over..... Emily: LENNY PLEASE!!! I'M DYING!! Rose: Should I stop him? (Rose watches as Emily continues to laugh, kick her feet, and try to pull Lenny off but can't. But then suddenly Emily's whole body just stops moving) Lenny: *Stops nibbling* …. Emily....? Rose: Uh oh. *Rushes over* Lenny! What happened? Lenny: Not... Moving.... Rose: Emily? Emily are you okay? (Emily then awakens as Rose jumps back with Lenny) Emily: Ahh got you! Rose: AHH LENNY RUN!! (The two try to run but Emily quickly runs up, and scoops them both up) Emily: Haha! I got ya! Rose: Aww man! Emily: Now neither of you can get me! Lenny:...... Rose: Dang, should've saw that coming. Lenny:..... Rose: Lenny? (Lenny then starts to tear up as he starts to slowly cry) Rose: Huh?! Emily: Oh Lenny! (Emily quickly gets on her knees, puts Rose down and hugs Lenny) Emily: Hey hey its okay don't cry! What's wrong? Lenny: You....scared me....! Emily: Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to! It was a joke! (Lenny continues crying as Emily comforts him) Rose: Is he okay? Emily: I think so. He's never freaked out like this before. Rose: Well you did scare him. Emily: Oh but I didn't mean anything by it! It was just so I could- (Lenny then jumps up and bites down on Emily's neck before he starts nibbling again) Rose: Well it seems he wants payback now! Emily: AHH! LENNY PLEASE STOP!! Rose: Looks like he's not stopping. Lenny: Pay....back. Rose: I was right. Emily: *Laughing* LENNY PLEASE!!! I'M SORRY!! OKAY YOU WIN, YOU WIN!!! HAVE MERCY!!! Rose: You admit defeat? Emily: YES!!! YOU WIN!!! (Lenny stops nibbling before he begins rubbing up against Emily's face) Lenny: Yay... Emily: *Panting* I guess.... one trick deserves.... another. Rose: That's right! And we won Lenny! Lenny: Game... Fun... Rose: I told you! Emily: Jeez....My neck feels weird now. Rose: Does he do that often I'm guessing? Emily: *panting* Like you wouldn't believe. (Lenny giggles) Rose: Hmm, I wonder when the others are gonna get back. Emily: I'm sure they'll be back soon Rosie. Don't worry. Rose: I just kinda miss Erin. Emily: You won't have to wait long. You guys wanna go out to the beach? Rose: Yeah sure. Lenny: Yes.... Emily: Come on then. Let's go make castles! (Emily picks up both Rose and Lenny and starts heading to the Beach. Meanwhile.... With the Defenders.) Alex: *gasp*! (Alex awakens in a cell inside a hidden base as he looks around panting) Alex: The hell...? ???: Alex? (Alex looks across from him as Momo awakens in the same cell) Alex: Momo? What the hell's going on here? Momo: I... I don't know... All I remember was the shadow soldiers and then those people came and.... Alex: *Feels his head* That would explain the head ache... Momo: Where are the others? Alex: I don't know... Damn it Nova! Where did you send us to this time!? ???: Guys? (The two look through the door and see Erin and Tenya in the opposite cell) Alex: Erin! Erin are you okay? Erin: Yeah I'm fine. You? Alex: I mean my head hurts, but so far I'm fine. Erin: Well that's good. Tenya: Where are we? Momo: Looks like some kind of prison. Alex: But why? Did we do something wrong? Erin: I think it's more like we were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tenya: You think Nova sent us to another timeline? Momo: Wherever he sent us, we might be considered the bad guys. Alex: I'm wondering what was up with those shadows though.. Erin: They were definitely soldiers. That's for sure. ???: More than that. (The four look to see the leader from earlier approaching) ???: Those soldiers are from the Shadow Regime. The King's Guard if you will. Alex: King? Momo: What king? ???: Long story. *points at Erin and Alex* But right now I need you two to come with me. Erin: Us? ???: We need to ask a few questions is all. Alex: But wait a minute... (The man looks at Alex) Alex: Who are you? (The man removes his helmet, revealing an older version of Isaac Clarke) Erin: Isaac? Isaac: Yeah. You kids know me? Alex: You could say that. Isaac: Well, come with me then. We got a lot to talk about. (Isaac lets Alex and Erin out as he leaves Tenya and Momo behind before they walk off) Alex: What about them? And where are the others? Isaac: You're not in a position to be asking questions right now. Erin: But they're our friends. Isaac: All I'll tell you is we'll see what happens. (The three walk in silence) Isaac: So, first things first. Who are you two? Alex: My name's Alex. Erin: I'm Erin. Isaac: Last names? Alex: Lorthare sir. (Isaac stops walking before he slowly pulls a gun and aims at the two) Isaac: Sorry....But can you say that name again? Alex: Lorthare. Our names are Alex and Erin Lothare. (Near by soldiers over hear that and start to whisper) Erin: What's wrong with that? Isaac: Well besides the fact you two just raised a million more questions: Nothing really. Alex: Well, what's wrong with our names? Soldier #1: So, he had kids huh? Soldier #2: Guess so man. Erin: Huh? Isaac: Are you kids in anyway related to Seris Lorthare? Alex: Of course. I'm his son and she his daughter. Isaac:..... *Points pistol at Alex* Erin: Whoa what are you doing?! Isaac: So you ARE working for the King huh?! Alex: King?! Isaac: Screw this I've heard enough! Men, take these two away immediately! (The soldiers grab onto Erin and Alex) Soldier: Where to sir? Isaac: Take them to interrogation room X. Soldier: X?! Isaac: You heard me. Now go! (The soldiers take Erin and Alex away) Alex: Wait! We're not bad guys! Erin: You gotta believe us! Isaac: Shut your mouths! (The soldiers push the two forward as Isaac follows. It then cuts back to Emily, Rose and Lenny out on the beach) Emily: Looking good so far. Rose: Yep! Erin showed me quite a bit about making castles! Emily: Nice! You enjoying yourself Lenny? (Lenny is seen just sitting as he pokes at the ground) Rose: I....think he's more occupied with something else. Emily: Hm. Lenny: Ground.....weird.... Emily: That's sand Lenny. Lenny: Sand.... Rose: Yeah! You can make things out of it! Like my castle! Look! (Lenny looks at the castle Rose has so far) Lenny: Castle.... (Lenny looks at the castle before he takes some sand and tries to eat it) Emily: !! LENNY!! LENNY NO! NO NO NO!! *Grabs Lenny* Spit it out! Spit it out! Lenny: ….. *Spits out the sand* Emily: I'm sorry Lenny but you don't eat sand. Lenny: Why....? Rose: It's not food Lenny. Lenny: Not....food? Emily: No silly! Lenny: Oh... Emily: *Pats Lenny's head* Its okay little buddy. Hey are you hungry? Lenny: Food... Emily: All righty. Rose, can you keep an eye on him while I go back to the mansion and grab something? Rose: Sure thing! Hey grab me chocolate bar while you're there! Emily: You got it. *walks off* Rose: So, how're you doing Lenny? (Lenny is silent as he continues poking the ground) Rose: um... Lenny? Lenny: Sand... Soft... Rose: Y-Yeah.. Yeah it is. Lenny: I...like it. Rose: Yeah. (The two sit in silence) Rose: Sooo....You enjoy being with Emily? Lenny: Yes.... Rose: Do you play any games in particular? Lenny: Ball... Rose: I like playing ball to! Lenny: Ball.... fun... Rose: Yeah it is. And I am glad you are enjoying your time with Emily. She was so nice to meet when I met her. Lenny: Yeah..... (The slience returns before Emily returns with two chocolate bars) Emily: I got candy! Rose: CANDY!! Lenny: Candy... Emily: *Unwraps it* Have at it you two! (Rose and Lenny both absorb the chocolate) Rose: Ah. Nothing like a good old chocolate bar. How was yours Lenny? Lenny: Good....I like.... Emily: Well that's good to hear Lenny! (Emily picks Lenny up and hugs him) Emily: I'm glad you liked it. Lenny: Thank.....you.... (Rose smiles at Lenny and Emily, happy for they're friendship. Meanwhile back with the defenders.... Things aren't going so well...) Alex: Come on Clarke! This isn't necessary! Erin: We're not Shadows! Isaac: That's not what these blood tests say. (Alex and Erin are seen restrained to the walls as a soldier stands holding a remote) Isaac: According to these notes, you're both quarter Shadow. All the more to point you to being Lorthare's kids. Erin: But this is all a mistake! We're not even from here! Isaac: *sigh* Sargent. (The soldier nods before he turns a nob on the remote, electrocuting Erin and Alex, which they scream in pain from) Alex: *Panting* …. H-... Holy shit.... Isaac: Now... I'm gonna ask again- Erin: WE'RE TELLING THE TRUTH!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? Alex: We haven't done anything! Isaac: Stop interrupting me! Alex: But we- Isaac: Sargent, give 'em more juice! Erin: No wait- (Alex and Erin are electrocuted some more as they scream) Erin: *Panting* .... *tear drop* Isaac: If you're not willing to talk. Maybe one of your shadow buddies will. Alex: *Panting* W...Wha...? Isaac: Men! Bring the Ferras siblings in! Erin: No. Not Craig! Alex: Come on man! Jack I understand, but not Craig! He's only a twelve year old! Isaac: Shut up! (Erin and Alex are electrocuted again as Jack and Craig are pushed inside with the two) Jack: !! Erin! Craig: Alex! Erin! Erin: *Panting* ... Please.. Please leave them alone... THey didn't- They didn't do anything to you... (The soldier then turns the nob, activating Jack and Craig's electric collars) Erin: NOO!!! *Struggling* STOP THIS NOW!!! Isaac: I've had enough... End it. (Alex and Erin get electrocuted along with Jack and Craig who all scream in pain. Alex's pain however, turns to anger as he glares at the soldier holding the remotes. Suddenly they explode) Soldier: WHAT THE?!?! (At that moment, Jack and Craig's electric collars fall off, Alex and Erin both break free of they're restrains. Jack takes a protective position around Craig, Alex and Erin both stand ready to move or attack) Isaac: *Pulls out pistol* DROP THESE SHADOW NOW!! (Everyone's point weapons or preparing to move but before anything would could do anything) ???: ENOUGH!!!! (The voice of a woman catches everyone's attention) Alex: Who the?? Erin: What now? Isaac: Men! Stand at attention! (The woman enters the room as the men stand at attention. As they see her, Alex and Erin are shocked by who they see) Alex and Erin: Mom??? (Ashley Vons, or Ashley Lorthare enters the room as she goes up to Alex and Erin) Ashley: So. You two are the ones who Isaac brought in it. Jack: What in the hell....? Ashley: Well, answer me! Alex: Y-Yeah! We are. Ashley: Then tell me. Who are you? Alex: We're.... Erin: We're your children. You're our mom. Ashley:... I've never had children. Erin: Huh?? Alex: But-But you are! You married Seris and- Ashley: Seris!? Why in gods name would I EVER marry the monster who kill my father!? Alex and Erin: !!! Erin: Dad killed Grandpa Garrick?? Alex: N-No that can't be. He was killed by Alkorin right? Ashley: No! Seris did it! He ripped his spine out right in front of all of us! Erin: *gasp*! Alex: That's not true! Ashley: Oh there's more! He also turned our entire team to shards of ice. The Knights, Protectors.....We were no match. Erin: But-But how?! Isaac: He absorbed Alkorin's power for himself. That's how. Alex: … What.... What's going on here...? Ashley:... *Hands glow with psychic powers* Both of you. DOn't move, and don't resist. I'm going to read your minds and figure out JUST what you two are talking about. Alex and Erin:..... *Nod* (Ashley begins to read both they're minds. She sees the various things the two of them had done as heroes, the world they live in, and she and Seris are a happy couple)) Ashley:..... Isaac. Let them go. Isaac: Huh?? Ashley: They're not Seris's men. They're all innocent from here on out. Isaac: But-But they- Ashley: Isaac! That's an order! Isaac:.... Everyone. Stand down. (The soldiers stand down. Craig looks around fearfully) Craig: Is... Is it safe Jack? Jack: For now... Ashley: Well....Now that that's out of the way... (Ashley reaches her hand out to Alex and Erin) Ashley: Welcome to the Resistance....Defenders. (Erin shakes Ashley's hand. It then cuts to Emily, Lenny and Rose back home as Emily is seen asleep on the couch with Rose and Lenny playing on the ground with a ball) Rose: Catch! (Rose tosses the ball before Lenny catches it) Rose: There you go! (Lenny looks at the ball before he drops it and sits down) Rose: Huh? Lenny: No....more... Rose: Why not? Lenny: Bored..... Rose: Well, what now? Emily's asleep so she can't play with us. Lenny: I....handle her.... (Lenny crawls up onto the couch as he sits up by Emily's feet) Rose: Well? What're you waiting for? (Lenny then starts to crawl onto Emily before sitting on top of her) Lenny: Em....ily.... (Emily moans in response to Lenny) Lenny: Wake....up.... Emily: *moans* No... Lenny: Please....? Emily: No sweetie......I'm burned out.... (Lenny looks down before he starts to bond with Emily, covering her body in orange goo) Rose: What the....? (Emily then slowly wakes up before she looks at her hand, finding it covered in Lenny's body.) Emily: Huh....? *gasp*! (Emily then sits up as she finds that she's covered head to toe in Lenny's body) Emily: Oh no, Lenny come on not now! Rose: Is he....bonding? No...he can't be. Emily: Rose, did you tell him to do this?! Rose: No! I don't even know what he's doing! Emily: You remember how I said he likes to have tickle fights? Rose: Uhh yeah? Emily: This is what I meant! Rose: Seems really one-sided. Emily: Trust me it is! (Emily then looks down at herself) Emily: C-Come on now Lenny! I'm awake! No need to do this now! Lenny: But.....you slept....and left us.... Rose: Aww come on Lenny! She's awake now, so she can play with us! Lenny: But- Rose: Come on, you don't wanna waste your time messing with her right? (Lenny is silent before he separates from Emily and jumps back onto the floor) Emily: *sigh* Thanks Rose. Rose: You're welcome! But....Why were you asleep? Emily: I don't know....I guess I'm just worried. Lenny: Worried...? Emily: Erin and the others have been gone for a while and... I don't know it feels like they should be back by now. Rose: I'm sure they'll be back soon Emily. Emily: You sure? Rose: I hope at least. I'm kinda worried too. Emily: Well, let's just keep playing. Maybe they'll show up later! Wherever they are.... (The three all start to play with Lenny's ball as they look worried for their friends trapped in Nova's alternate reality, hoping that they will all soon return) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts